


F*ck Me Hard

by Centa0592



Series: Sexually Cursed Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cursed Stiles, M/M, Scared Derek, Sex, Witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centa0592/pseuds/Centa0592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets cursed by a witch and can't stop asking Derek to fuck him </p><p>And Scott can't stop laughing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F*ck Me Hard

“Fuck me so hard!” Stiles blurts out from the backseat of the Camero.

 

Scott’s eyes grow wide with horror as he looks back at his best friend, in the rearview mirror.

 

“Why does he keep doing that?” Scott screams out in complete terror.

 

“I don’t know." Derek grits out through clenched teeth as he tightens his hold on the steering wheel. "I found him like an hour ago and all he kept doing was telling me to fuck him so hard and do things to his ass. Then I got you.” Derek admits as he tries to push away the thoughts.

 

“The witch cursed me and now I have a bad case of sexual tourettes and apparently the gay version because ‘Oh god Derek shove your dick in my tight little ass’”. Stiles screams while sliding deep into his seat and covering his mouth-embarrassment doesn't even cover what Stiles is going through.

 

“See!” Derek says while pointing to Stiles; leaving Scott at a loss for words. 

 

“We can’t take him home and have his dad see him like this.” Scott tells Derek as he stills look at his friend in horror.

 

“It’s not like I’m going to school in this condition, what about Deaton?” Stiles asks as he removes his hands from his mouth.

 

“Deaton won’t be back until another three days and I can’t keep him at my house." Derek says to the car. "Especially not with him yelling at me every two minutes to fuck and abuse his ‘tight little hole’ his words not mine.” Derek barks out.

 

Normally Stiles would have laughed; hell if this was happening to anyone _but_ Stiles he would be laughing. Given the circumstances, he finds none of this funny-unlike Scott who is laughing his ass off right now. Which is why he punches Scott in the arm for laughing.

 

“Asshole. Oh God fuck my asshole Derek, yes right there.” Stiles moans and then hides his head due to frustration and embarrassment. He can see his tombstone now; it'll read: HERE LIES STILES, DIED DUE TO EMBARRASSMENT. 

 

“This isn't fucking natural.” Derek gestures towards Stiles as Scott just leans his head back and keeps the laughter coming.

 

“But what will his dad say?” Scott pants out in between laughs.

 

“Don’t care!” Derek grunts as he pulls up behind the cruiser at the Stilinski household. 

 

“Derek…Derek….pull my hair Derek while you spank my ass.”

 

Derek just growls and storms off towards the house; ringing the doorbell while Scott is frozen in the seat from laughter. Stiles can't move either, but from sheer mortification.

 

“When this is all over I will kill you.” Stiles warns as he glares at his _ex_ best friend.

 

Scott merely laughs as he follows Stiles up to the house. 

 

“Hey dad.” Stiles says casually as he looks at a very confused looking Sheriff who's standing with his arms folded.

 

“Nothing seems wrong to me Derek.” Sheriff Stilinski comments while tilting his head to the side to examine his son.

 

“Just wait for it.” Derek says; looking more angry and grumpy than normal. 

 

“I’m going to my room….where Derek will bite me, spank me, then fuck my tight ass hole till cum shoots down my leg.” Stiles screams and then his eyes widen as he quickly covers his mouth.

 

The Sheriff collapses onto the floor looking horrified at what he just heard his son scream. Scott is by the door, biting his lip trying not to laugh and Derek just frowns harder.  

 

“Dad calm down…oh but Derek I want your cock in my mouth fucking my mouth, making me gag till I choke on my own saliva.” Stiles cheeks turn a bright red and he feels the strong urge to want to die. Of course this happens to him.

 

“I…but…uh…why is he only directing this to you Derek?” The Sheriff baffles.

 

“GOD I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!” Derek shouts louder than necessary. He doesn't mean to but he's just angry and mortified because deep down he wants to do all those things to Stiles and then some. 

 

“Can Deaton reverse it?” John whispers in horror as he stares at his son hesitantly.

 

“Yes he can when he returns in three days.” Scott speaks up; finally making himself useful.

 

“Yeah so no school for me until….Derek comes all over my ass and marks me like his bitch.” And okay that one was just…yeah not cool.

 

“I’m going to…uh go to the station for like a while and not think about ummm….you know what I’m getting drunk until the thought of werewolves and witches is nothing but a funny afterthought.” John then stands and grabs his keys to leave. 

 

“Derek spread my ass open and fuck me like a virgin cum slut.”

 

“Yeah I’m going to go home and tell Isaac and Jackson. This is going to be too good.” Scott admits as he walks away and leaves.

 

“Oh no you don’t, you son of a bitch, Scott you say one word and….Derek will fuck me so hard it’ll feel like he’s splitting me in two.”

 

Scott laughs harder as he pats his friend on the back and leaves. 

 

“You can’t leave me here with Stiles” Derek demands eyes flashing in horror.

 

Scott just keeps giggling on his way out while murmuring “Maybe you should fuck his tight little asshole.” 

 

“Derek please don’t fuck my tight little asshole.” Stiles pleads as he leans against the door staring at Derek’s lips, those thick lips he’s admired for some time now.

 

“You’re lying.” Derek whispers not missing a beat as he smells the arousal slowly pouring out of the teens body.

 

“I…I…” Stiles stutters as Derek pins him to the wall, his hot breath falling onto the boy’s neck.

 

“Fuck me.” Stiles pants out and he isn't sure if it's the tourettes or his horny teenage body desires but the animalistic feral sight Derek is giving off let Stiles know it no longer matters.

 

“The shit you’ve been saying all day has made me want to take you Stiles, my wolf has been fighting me the whole time wanting to mark you, to claim you and fuck you till you beg me to stop.” Derek admits; nipping at Stiles’ neck.

 

“Fuck my ass till I can’t walk anymore…abuse my body as your slave.” Stiles gasps out and now he really can't tell what he meant anymore or if it even matters.

 

“Shit Stiles, you can't say stuff like that” Derek pants then allows his lips to find Stiles’ attacking it in a very desperate, needy, aggressive manner.

 

"I literally can't help it." Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck thrusting his hips in the wolf’s while leaning into the kiss, shoving his tongue as far down Derek’s throat as it can go while Derek bit and tugged on his bottom lip.

 

“Off!” Derek all but growls tugging at Stiles’ shirt who complies with ease and Derek followed suit taking not only his shirt but his pants, shoes, socks, boxers until he was in his birthday suit looking at a very naked and vulnerable Stiles.

 

“Dominate me like a fucking slut.” Stiles gasps out and no, that’s not what he wants. He is a virgin after all.

 

“God Derek that was the witch don’t dominate me like a slut.” Stiles said beginning to go on a tangent but was stopped by a tongue entering his mouth and a wondering finger entering his ass and Oh that felt good.

 

Stiles lets out a soft moan as he welcomes in the intrusion then begins to lean back so it can go further in. He allows his hips to rock back and forth on it while Derek licks, nibbles, and marks his neck and shoulder.

 

“Fuck,” Derek groans out as Stiles drops to his knees to take Derek’s cock in his mouth, allowing the whole thing to go in on the first try.

 

“No gag.” Stiles says smugly before placing his mouth on Derek once again, allowing his hand to meet his mouth which was driving Derek insane. Stiles begins to hum in the back of his throat on Derek’s cock and allows his tongue to run circles at his tip while his head bobs up and down.

 

“Fuck I can’t….Stiles” Derek says as he pulls Stiles up and turns him around so that Stiles is facing the door.

 

Two slick fingers, that are mixed with spit and pre-cum, find Stiles’ asshole and are being thrusted upwards till Stiles shakes with pleasure-alerting Derek that he found the prostate. Stiles keeps pushing his ass back welcoming the fingers, even when a third one is added. Derek loves the sight, and he can't take it any more. The whimpers alone are enough to drive him crazy. 

 

He grabs Stiles' back which tilts the teens head back slightly. He forces the tip of his head in, letting it get slick from pre-cum and spit and letting Stiles’ ass adjust to the new intrusion.

 

“DO it.” Stiles pants out and Derek pushes all the way in which sent Stiles smacking into the door but neither of the two cared because Derek was fucking his ass harder and with great accuracy hitting his prostate with each thrust.

 

Still holding onto Stiles’ neck Derek let his other hand slap the boy on the ass moaning words like “you fucking like that shit.” In the teens ear which was driving Stiles insane because he was going to cum without even touching himself.

 

“Fucking cum for me” Derek all but demanded choking Stiles slightly tighter and thrusted slightly harder and Stiles obligied, gripping his dick and with two hard tugs he was shooting his load all over the front door.

 

“Fuck Derek,” Stiles pants out. “Fuck me, fuck this ass, I’m fucking yours Derek. God it feels so good.” Stiles keeps saying which sends Derek over the moon and his wolf let out a territorial howl, nibbling on Stiles’ back till he comes-shooting wave after wave of cum into Stiles.

 

Stiles feels Derek swell up right before he comes and after he does, it's like a wave of pleasure hits him all over again and he couldn’t contain himself he came right on the door again not even realizing he was hard.

 

Derek pulls out, cum leaking down Stiles’ leg and Stiles turns around, face flushed, and looks into the red eyes of the feral beast and kisses him passionately, not like before  
but softer and more intent.

 

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while.” Stiles admits, resting his head on Derek’s shoulder.

 

Running his fingers all over the bit marks on Stiles’ neck Derek said “I’ve wanted to do this to you for a while.” Referring to claiming Stiles and the teen could do nothing but blush as he stepped from the embrace to the kitchen to grab a hand towel, wet it and wipe himself off.

He throws it to Derek, who wipes himself off then wiped the door off.

 

“Nap?” Stiles asks standing with all of their clothes in his hands head nodding towards his bedroom.

 

“Nap” Derek agrees following the boy for a much needed rest before he takes him again.

+++

After waking up a few hours later, John still hadn’t arrived back, Scott had told Jackson because Jackson sent a thousand mocking texts about it and Stiles well Stiles seemed fine as he rested his head on the chest of Derek who was stroking his arm.

 

“You haven’t had an outburst since we had sex.” Derek said looking down at Stiles.

 

“Mmmm. Maybe us doing the things I kept chanting broke the curse.” Stiles said rubbing his cheek on Derek’s chest.

 

“Maybe” Derek said. “But just to be sure we should probably do it again.” Stiles just giggled and allowed himself to be flipped over and be “cured.”


End file.
